You Belong To Me
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Straight A student Ryou was just studying one night, preparing to go to bed to sleep peacefully but... Someone interrupts his sleep and has other plans... *warning* Yaoi smex!


Heeeey! What's up!? I'm back with a new story and I'm just dying to write a Yami Bakura x Ryou!! I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh for a while and I just cannot resist the opportunity!! A couple of warnings though...

*YAOI* oh yeah, you know it, you love it, and there will be smex involve! Yep, keep that in mind! There are some strong scenes so... Yeah, just keep that in mind ^_~

I know it may seem like... slightly rape going on, but I'm dirty like that XD.... _... oookay.. ERHEM! Moving on, ah but there will be a sequel and I'm working on that as I upload this lovely ficcie. I hope everyone loves yaoi as much as I do. RAWR. My yaoi inner fangirl has finally awaken! Don't worry, I still write SeiyaXUsagi stories (Ok, what does that have to do with yaoi??? XD) I will upload more, I just haven't had much inspiration to write but I finally do, so yay!!

**You Belong To Me**

**Pairing:**_ Tendershipping _**(FTW****!!)**

**Genre:** _Romance? (more like raep)_

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me unfortunately as much as I fought for it... T-T... if it was mine, Yaoi would be cannon!! RAWR.

* * *

He was alone in his room as he studies for an important test for tomorrow, time was consuming and he wanted to study for the benefit of getting, yet another A+. He doesn't have close friends only perhaps acquaintances, it was hard when you're new and everyone stares at you oddly as if they've never seen a human before. He stopped his reading and leaned against the chair as he stares up at the ceiling, sure not everyone was mean; there was Yuugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu- the only people he actually considers to be more than just mere acquaintences. They've been through many adventures, in fact he's been invited to many of their parties that he feel so happy about it. The white haired boy felt complete to be part of something so special.

However... Ever since he joined them there have been reports of him doing weird things, but what? Sometimes Yuugi would tell him to back off or something because at one point the calm, white haired boy became cruel to them and bad mouthed them. Innocent Ryou tried to tell them that it wasn't true because he doesn't remember ever being disrespectful, they forgave him and so their friendship continued. Still... Ryou has met other bad people at school and rumors spread that the bullies for some reason fell into a coma or fear Ryou because of something frightening he had done. It was absurd! He doesn't remember anything, lately his memory loss has been increasing and that wasn't good. There are times he'd hear voices in his head but they sound sinister... Perverse even.

"You belong to me..."

Oh that frightening voice said, it still sent chills down his spine. he shook he head and resumed with his studying, it's a wonder where his parents were because everyone believes that he's living by himself. Come to think of it he has wondered about his parents, ever since his father gave him the Millenium Ring things have changed. Ryou practically gained independence, he was feared for unknown reasons, people were weary of him and the fact that almost all his life he's been transferring schools.

_Is this thing cursed?_ He thought for a moment, how he wished that this was maybe another twisted dream but not this is the reality. He doesn't want to lose anymore friends, he took his Millenium Ring and kept it in a cabinet maybe like that things will return to normal.

After another hour passed he decided to stop cramming and head for bed, tomorrow was the big day and he wanted to have his eight hour sleep. The calm white haired boy changed clothes, as he was removing his shirt he couldn't help but feel eerie... As if his whole room was becoming cold and ominous, sinister eyes staring at his petite frame and looking at him from top to bottom. The young man was nervous, something wasn't right and he felt someone was watching him but the strange presence of that someone felt so close that it scared him. Ryou hurried and put his pajamas on until he felt the evil aura fading away, it's been like this almost every night whenever it was close to bed time and needs to change clothes that same eerie feeling would be present.

How can it be? No one else lives with him, the young man was by all himself unless there was a stalker lurking around the neighborhood or worse... A rapist! Don't they normally prey on females though? Well, there have been numerous times where boys confused him to be a flat chested girl, it does make him mad but if they thought he was a girl then so would a rapist, right? He was worried now.

Looking so effeminite could cost him, maybe if he looked more manlier then this confusion of his gender would stop, yeah. Before going to bed he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, it was a normal routine, what else could happen while you're brushing your teeth? As Ryou spat out the foam caused by the tooth paste and sipped the water to gurgly only to spit it out on the sink when he looked at the mirror; screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned around holding a slipper, but noticed that there was no one there.

How strange, he was sure he saw someone there, no matter maybe it was all in his head and turned back to face the mirror and breathed heavily. The hairs on his arms sticking up, all his insides were trembling as his eyes widely stared at someone being reflected from the mirror. Ryou looked back and front multiple times but no one was there, yet that person can be seen in the mirror!!

Was he going crazy?

The frightened boy looked at the mirror and gulped, his fear only made the person in the mirror smirk. Oh my what a different person he is! He looked so much like him but this person had such a sinister smile in him, those eyes were filled with an ominous glare his hair was more pointy too but the exact same color as Ryou's! Just who is he? Oh god did he just licked his lips? Ryou closed his eyes and prayed to god that this was a bad, VERY bad dream and when he opened his eyes it will al be over.

He slowly opened his eyes and no one was in the mirror.

Phew! _Thank goodness... I really need to sleep now, _he thought to himself as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He slowly left the bathroom and quickly ran to his bed only hide under the covers. Even though the dilema was over he was still scared, can you blame him for feeling like that? Eventually sleep took its toll and there was Ryou sleeping peacefully at last without a worry of anything. In the middle of the night the cabinet door opened as the Millenium Ring floated away and descended on the desk where Ryou was studying; there came a bright yellow flash as a figure appeared beside the sleeping boy's bedside. There was that malicious smirk as his glowing eyes stared down at him, this stranger looked so much like Ryou but completely different in many ways. He approached the sleeping figure and smiled with perversion, this stranger was the spirit of the Millenium Ring and Ryou is his host that he chose.

Many people have owned the ring but no owner has bee able to please the evil spirit; he would kill them and wait until someone worthy enough to keep the ring and him as well. Fate seemed to unite these two as the evil spirit was merciless towards Ryou, he wasn't sure why he felt powerless but maybe it was his kindess or that he's so frail.

From the time he's been with him he's never felt so much at home, he can control Ryou and make him do whatever he wants. There were times when the evil spirit felt jealous- a feeling he's never felt before, all he cared was himself but ever since this young man has kept the Millenium Ring it's as if he has this need to be possessive over him. _Why?_ He wonders, _why does this weakling mean so much to me?_

"Yuugi-kun..."

He heard the soft whisper coming from his hikari, the dark spirit looked down at the blushing Ryou and twitched an eye brow. _Oh that pesky brat, what does he see in him?_ _I'll show him..._ The spirit took matters into his own hands, the sleeping boy felt an uneasy presence as he felt as if someone had just got on top of him. Oh my god is it a rapist!? He opened his eyes as he was about scream when the stranger taped his mouth, he grinned and touched the frightened hikari's cheek. His skin was so soft, yet so delicate that with just a soft pinch it was already bruised. He made another smirk but he was feeling hard seeing Ryou in such a... Situation as this. The poor boy whimepered, his eye brows furrowed as his eyes pleaded this stranger to stop what he was thinking of doing, he shook and tried to fight him off heck even tried to kick him in the groin if possible but he was stronger than him. Pinning Ryou's hands on the bed while the evil spirit used his weight to pin his body down.

"I don't want you to move anymore... You leave me with no choice..."

Several minutes later, yadonushi was on the bed with both hands tied up as well as his feet. _I can't move! What does he want!?_ The frightened white haired boy was so panicked he wished he could roll away but that person was near, he jumped up on top of the defenseless Ryou and leaned down. The young man looked away and shuddered as he felt the strangers hot breathe touching his neck, _oh god please don't hurt me..._ He prayed and closed his eyes tightly shut. The stranger gently kissed his neck and moved up to his ear, Ryou whimpered and struggled but with his hands tied behind him what can he do? The dark twin nipped his hosts' ear and licked inside of it as he chuckled.

"I'm Yami Bakura, I'm the evil spirit of the Millenium Ring. I'm here to remind you that you belong ONLY to ME... I hate it when you go near to other people... Now, get ready"

Get ready? What does he mean by that? Ryou was scared, he had no idea that there was something living in the Millenium Ring. It was just an ancient artifact! Ryou flinched when something sharp entered his sensitive flesh, Bakura slowly savoured the moment as he sunk his fangs deep into Ryou's neck. Bakura growled possessively and sucked the bit of blood that flowed out from the wound, he smirked devilishly when he heard yadonushi's whimpers as he tried to get him off. It wasn't working suddenly the dark twin licked and sucked, repeating the process on his hosts' neck. The defenseless white haired boy opened his eyes with fear when hands began slithering under his shirt, _no! No! Please God help me..._ Ryou prayed within the depth of his mind as tears began to flow out from his eyes.

This was truly happening, an unknown spirit of the Millenium Ring is actually going to rape him! No! No, this must be a freaky nightmare, Ryou struggled around trying to wriggle away from his grasp but Bakura grabbed his soft hair and yanked him towards him as he pressed the silver haired hikari against his horny body. He can hear his yami's laughter as he commences to devour Ryou's frail body with his hungry hands, touching him all over as his fingers found his sensitive nipples and pinched them both. The silver haired boy flinched and arched his back with is head looking straight up, sweat rolled down from neck to stomach, his breathing quickened each time Bakura touched him like that and he can feel a fire ignite from his insides as there was this tingling sensation coming from there.

_No! No! I don't like this! Why is my body reacting like this..._ He thought, he tries to resist Bakura's foul play but the heat is rising within his body. He's never felt something so magnificent! He twitched upon realizing that the dark twin's naughty hand slithered down to his belly and bellow there, _oh no... Not there!_ Ryou flinched the moment his member was grabbed and stroked, the way Bakura's fingers nicely wrapped around as he proceeds to rub up and down. Yadonushi whimpered as the tears continued to leave his eyes, the heat inside was uncontrollable as he was hit with a wave of ecstacy.

"Oooh... You naughty boy, you like it don't you?"

Bakura grinned and continued to play with defenseless member while his other hand stroked Ryou's chest and stomach, silver haired hikari shooked his head violently to deny his body's true reaction. It was too much to bear, the heat, the eroticness consuming him more and more, his eyes widened when his member began to pulsate feeling on the edge as this sensation was reaching to the climax. Raising his head up to stare at the ceiling and before you know his member shot out the cum which surely pleased Bakura. He knew that Ryou enjoyed but he was enjoying it more and figure it was time to make things interesting, with his mouth he tenderly kissed the white haired hikari's neck and licked down to his chest as he reached to his stomach. Ryou stared at him and was in awe as the yami opened his mouth wide open to reveal his pearly white fangs.

BITE!

The taped Ryou twitched and whimpered as those fangs sunk into his stomach, sucking and licking as the white haired boy trembled. Bakura smirked with perversion as he kissed down before reaching his true destination; a tongue flickered at the tip of the penis as that tongue commenced on licking the member so slowly but passionately that Bakura roughly pulled down Ryou's pants and dominated the member. Yadonushi twitched and shook his head, it was driving him mad! My god that tongue was amazing, the feeling was splendid as he can't help but moan through his taped mouth. The dark silver haired twin continued with his doing, he was pleased to hear the little moan coming from his hikari, in fact he liked it that it made him even more horny! To show his appreciation he did something that Ryou breathed heavily, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs while his member was in Bakura's mouth! It tickled, he felt so many emotions he wasn't sure what to feel right now.

To make things worse for him, the evil spirit wrapped his arm around Ryou's hip and grabbed his butt as he forcefully pulled his lower body towards Bakura's face, thus, he could swally the member whole. _No... No! Not... like... that..._ The hikari thought and tightly closed his eyes when he felt his member beginning to react once more, it was the moment Bakura was waiting for as he pulled back and sighed heavily allowing Ryou's member to shoot more of that thick, creamy stuff. It was fascinating as to how much yadonushi was able to deliver, interesting for a guy as shy as he is and so innocent too. There must be more to him that Bakura still doesn't know, yet and he aims to find out more by doing the ultimate manouver and he knows that they're both going to enjoy it! Well, mostly on Bakura's half because he's always wanted to do it, plus he thinks it's the best way to be close to him even if Ryou never knew about his presence and maybe after this bizarre first meeting things will change! May be for the worse... He'll take his chances!

He looked at the near by clock and was shocked that it was already four in the morning, he can still have four hours of sleep he just needed to get away from the situation as fast as possible. Suddenly, the tape around his mouth was yanked away violently as the silver haired shrieked out in pain and fell on top of a pillow to massage his bruised mouth. Not giving Ryou a chance to ask questions or anything or scold at him, Bakura grabbed him and kissed him roughly; a couple of muffled moans and a bit of resistance but this is where the real fun begins, Ryou tried to break the kiss as his face was filled with sweat and tried to move his head the other way but Bakura was stubborn and continued to devour his lips.

"St... Sto-op! .... I .... I have.... to sle.... AAH!"

Ryou tried to get Bakura off him when something slipped inside his most special place. The yami conitnued to kiss him when he began to slip his tongue in his hosts' mouth while he thrusts in him. Ryou welled up in tears, it hurts so much but he can't explain the thrilling sensation. Why does he love it so much!? He maoned in between Bakura's sensual french kisses as the bed made squeaky sounds the more it rocked. At last Bakura broke the kiss as he continued to make love to his hikari, why is he doing this? Why is he doing this to him? He can't understand it but something inside him was driving him to make his hikari his. He blushed darkly as he continued his doing, Ryou moaned loudly and felt it coming in and out of his area as he wished he could grab hold of something. With his hands still tied together all he can do was endure it, the more Bakura continued the more he increased in force. He grunted and felt so good about this.

Ryou belongs to him and only him, he can't stand anyone being so close to his hikari. Just remembering that Ryou was close to other guy only made him thrust harder that his host began to yelp and scream as Bakura was going rough; it didn't matter anymore whether he had to sleep or not because as the night continued so did their love making. Yami didn't want to stop, no he couldn't he was being controlled by his lust and felt the hot air surrounding them. Sweat, pleasure, everything revolved around them, both feeling so good and filled with excitement, it was his first time but he never expected to happen so soon and in such a manner. Ryou always wanted for his first time to be romantic, innocent and filled with tender but this was the complete opposite, rough, force, and wild as he let out another of his screams which echoed around the room as soon as Bakura hit that spot which thrilled his body as his heart beat accelarated. He opened his eyes to look at a blur and he stared up, watching him, examining him, wondering what to think or to feel but this was such a sudden as he just met this spirit of the sennen ring. He can't feel anything for him because he just took him like that! It was too late to say anything, Bakura eventually looked down and noticed that his hikari was staring at him showing his most soft looking expression, the dark twin bent down getting close to him and opened his mouth. Exhaling his warm breathe which touched his yadonushi's face and kissed him.

Both were reaching towards their climax , they savour their last kiss before they released their most loudest scream feeling at the edge of exploding. Bakura fell on top of Ryou letting out a sigh of relief, he looked at his host and felt at ease staring at his sleeping face with his finger her lightly traced all around his soft, round face and slid down to his neck where he came and gently bit him.

He pulled away and made sure he left a mark as a way to show the world that Ryou's taken and no one will dare go near him. He got up and untied his hands and feet, yami slid off the bed and buckled up his pants and took one more look at his sleeping beauty. He grinned ear to ear, never seeing such a sweet creature as this one, he came over once and gently played with his hair feeling how silky it is. Chuckling to himself and faded away into the darkness to rest in his ring and regain his lost strength.

The alarm went off and Ryou jumped off scared from his bed as if the end of the world was near, he looked at his clock and, well yeah pretty much the end IS near... Oh the horror, it was 8:30 a.m, crap was he extremely late to class- The test! Now he was going to get it, he knows he missed the exam and there was no way he'd reach on time! It was all thanks to that no good, insensitive Bakura! He turned to look at the sennen ring that layed peacefully on his desk, grabbed it and threw it back in the cabinet as he slammed the door shut. Since he missed out on school and there was virtually nothing to do this whole morning he might as well do something; go shopping or something but at least do some activity to get his mind off of what happened last night. He gets up and looked at the mess, blankets and thin cheets all over the floor, his clothes drenched with sweat and let's not forget to mention the kind of spill that was left on the bed and it sure wasn't because he had to go the bathroom. He sighed and removed his clothes, heads to the showers to get himself clean after feeling so... Dirty. Ah, the refreshing water felt so nice and cool, yeah nothing but a nice shower to calm your nerves.

What a morning, waking up to find your clothes half ripped away, drenched in sweat, finding your bed all wrinked and stained with something more than just sweat, oh yeah not to mention that he MISSED school and pretty much FAILED his exam. Oh why did this happen? That's right, all this trouble has a name and that name was Bakura, oh how much he wished he could thrash him! After his morning shower he got out and brushed his teeth, dried his hair and heads to his room, picking out some fresh, comfortable clothes and puts them on. Later on, he fixed his bed and made sure that his room was neatly organized he sighed as he strolled to where his bag was and picked it up. Taking a walk outside might be the best thing he should to do.

"Going out?"

Oh no, not that voice, anything but _that_ voice he so wanted to ignore but the voice called out to him and so he couldn't get away with it as he swiveled around to look at his yami. "Yes! You made me miss school! I had an important test today!" Ryou glared at the spirit, tears threatning to come out.

"Umm.... Sorry?" Bakura said sarcastically, swiftly going to Ryou's side and placed his arm around his neck. "You know I had to do it, you belong to me" He teased by poking his cute little nose.

"Get away from me!" Ryou pulled himself away and heads to the door, never in his life he's ever been so angry with anyone and this is the first time he's going to actually rage. "You made me miss school, I pretty much failed an important exam today and above all you dare say that I 'belong' to you just because of that one night?" His eyes widened, they glittered from the tears welling up as a single drop fell. "I'm not your toy, now leave me alone!"

The door opened and slammed shut leaving a confused Bakura.

* * *

I still got a sequel coming up!!! Please be patient for it.


End file.
